Kenangan
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Kalian menuliskan hal yang sama di ema." "Jangan pernah buang kenangan dalam hatimu." Aku menatap makam Shinjiro senpai dengan mata sendu. A/N: untuk ultah Shinji 2 hari lalu, FMC pov, oneshot, AR.


**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**Warning: setelah P3P tamat, AR dimana FMC tidak meninggal dan anggota SEES masih di asrama Iwatodai, author memutuskan nama FMC disini adalah Arisato Minako, oneshot.**

**.**

**.**

**Kenangan**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Jam weker yang bertengger di samping ranjangku itu cukup mengagetkanku. Sungguh, tadinya aku sedang tertidur lelap –sangat lelap, karena kemarin malam tubuhku lelah sekali, salahkanlah ketua klubku yang memaksa kami untuk tetap berlatih sampai jam 9 malam di sekolah. Sungguh menyebalkan. Tetapi jam wekerku ini lebih menyebalkan, tidak bisa diajak kompromi! Masakah aku yang masih lelah ini tetap dibangunkan jam 6 pagi padahal ini hari Minggu?! Oh, maaf, bukan salah jam weker ini sih, melainkan akunya saja yang lupa mengatur jam ini kemarin malam, jadilah ia membangunkan aku di jam biasa.

Huh, karena sudah terlanjur terbangun dari tidur, kuputuskan untuk pemanasan sebentar dalam kamarku sebelum mandi. Pemanasan sederhana saja kok, paling hanya menggerakan leher, bahu, lengan tangan, kaki, dan pinggang. Tidak lupa dua kegiatan olahraga yang selalu kulakukan setiap pagi sejak setahun lalu: _push up _dan _sit up_. Setelah itu aku minum air mineral sebanyak-banyaknya, dan langsung mandi.

Usai mandi, aku aku langsung menuju lantai satu asramaku, menuju dapur. Aaahh, dapur. hari ini giliran siapa yang membuatkan sarapan, ya? Kemarin kan, sudah gilirannya Yukari-chan, berarti sekarang ...

"Ah, ohayou!" sapa satu-satunya penghuni asrama yang sudah ada di lantai satu –selain aku tentunya.

Ia adalah seorang gadis manis yang cukup pendiam, memiliki rambut hijau kebiruan atau apalah itu namanya, rambutnya itu pendek.

"Ohayou, Fuuka-chan," balasku. "Hari ini giliranmu membuat sarapan?"

Fuuka mengangguk sekali sambil tersenyum kepadaku, lalu ia fokus dengan panci dan kompornya. Kupikir ia sedang membuat omurais. Yah, gadis yang menjadi salah satu sahabatku ini sebenarnya sangat parah dalam hal memasak. Tetapi entah kenapa perlahan-lahan masakannya jadi tidak seburuk dulu. Aku tidak ingat pasti, pokoknya sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, setidaknya kami tidak pernah keracunan makanan lagi setiap memakan masakannya. Dan walau ia sudah lebih bisa memasak, tetap saja masakan andalannya, ya omurais itu.

"Minako-chan sudah lapar, ya?" tanya Fuuka padaku. "Kalau sudah lapar, kau ambil saja omurais yang itu."

Fuuka menunjuk satu-satunya omurais yang sudah selesai di atas meja dengan dagunya. Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, lalu duduk di kursi dan mulai makan. Sambil menyantap sarapan, kupikir mungkin bangun pagi seperti hari biasa tidak begitu buruk juga, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Setelah selesai makan, aku mencuci piring dan membantu Fuuka membereskan dapur, kemudian mengambil tas yang sudah kubawa turun daritadi, lalu berjalan keluar asrama.

Saat ini masih musim panas. Tetapi karena masih pagi, udara panas di musim ini masih belum menyengat tubuhku. Huuft, syukurlah.

Pertama aku pergi ke kuil. Biasanya aku pergi ke kuil malam-malam bersama dengan Koromaru. Tetapi kali ini aku kesini sendirian, pagi-pagi pula. Setiap kali ke kuil, aku selalu melihat-lihat Ema dulu. Iseng membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di papan kayu itu. Dan aku ingat bahwa beberapa bulan lalu aku pernah menulis di sebuah ema juga. Aku coba mencari ema yang pernah kutulis, tetapi sepertinya sudah tidak tergantung di tali lagi. Ema yang kutulis ada dua: yang pertama adalah saat aku datang kesini dengan Shinjiro senpai, yang kedua kutulis saat tahun baru.

Usai melihat-lihat ema, aku pun beranjak ke kotak persembahan, memasukkan beberapa uang receh ke dalamnya, dan berdoa. Kemudian aku pergi Iwatodai Strip Mall. Biasalah, aku hanya melakukan _window shopping_, tidak beli apa pun, hanya melihat-lihat saja, hitung-hitung cuci mata.

Lalu aku naik kereta. Makan waktu sekitar 20 menit perjalananku menggunakan kereta ini. Turun dari stasiun, aku langsung ke bandara. Oh, bukan, aku bukannya mau pergi ke bandaranya, tapi pergi ke suatu toko yang ada tidak jauh darisana.

"Minako-chan!" sapa seorang pegawai toko yang menjadi tempat tujuanku. "Mau yang biasa?"

"Iya, tapi bunganya ditambah lagi ya, soalnya hari ini spesial," kataku.

Yep, toko yang kudatangi ini adalah toko bunga. Setiap dua minggu sekali aku datang kemari untuk membeli buket bunga yang sama. Tetapi khusus untuk hari ini, dengan buket yang sama, aku ingin agar jumlah bunganya diperbanyak.

Pegawai toko itu menyerahkan buket bunga yang kupesan sambil tersenyum. Kuraih dompet dalam tasku, memberikan uang sekian Yen padanya, kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Tempat tujuanku kali ini memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam berjalan kaki. Lho, kenapa tidak naik kendaraan? Inginnya sih begitu, tetapi tidak ada kereta atau kendaraan umum lainnya yang membawa penumpang sampai tempat itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak punya kendaraan pribadi, jadinya ya sudahlah, aku jalan kaki.

Lalu aku tiba disana, di sebuah makam dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Aragaki Shinjiro'.

"Hai, senpai!" kataku dengan nada ceria, kemudian meletakkan buket bunga yang kubeli tadi dan duduk disampingnya. "Selamat ulangtahun, senpai, aku merindukanmu."

Begitu saja. Setiap kali aku datang ke tempat ini, aku hanya meletakkan buket bunga, menyapanya sekali, dan duduk menatap langit. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, biasanya aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berjanji akan datang lagi. Tetapi kali ini spesial, ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali bicara banyak hal padanya. Yah, sekalipun aku mengajaknya bicara, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar balasannya. Jadi ... huh, akhirnya lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam saja di sebelah makamnya. Ayolah Minako, katakan sesuatu ... !

...

...

...

"Senpai," panggilku, yang akhirnya telah menemukan suara. "Tadi pagi sebelum kemari, aku pergi ke kuil. Kau ingat tidak kalau dulu kita pernah menulis di ema? Tadi aku coba mencari ema dengan namaku dan namamu, tetapi keduanya tidak kutemukan. Aku masih ingat sih, isi ema yang kutulis, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu isi ema milikmu. Kau pernah bilang kalau suatu saat kau akan beritahu padaku mengenai itu, tapi sekarang ... kau sudah tidak bisa beritahu aku lagi, bukan?"

Aku terhenti, lalu mengingat suatu hal.

"AAAHH! Aku ingat! Waktu aku sedang menulis ema, kau mengintip tulisanku lalu tertawa! Uuuhh, kau curang!" ujarku sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Senpaaaaii, kau curaaaanngg!"

Yah, aku tahu, merengek seperti apa pun sekarang sudah tidak ada artinya. Toh, orangnya juga sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, tidak bisa mendengar perkataanku, tidak bisa membalas perkataanku walau mungkin ia bisa dengar kata-kataku.

"Arisato?" aku mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang tidak jauh dari tempat aku duduk.

Tenang saja, aku tidak merinding mendengar namaku dipanggil di daerah pemakaman, karena aku memang mengenal suara itu –yang pasti bukan suara Shinjiro senpai.

"Sanada senpai," gumamku, melihat sosok orang yang memanggilku.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau juga akan kesini," ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sanada senpai meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di samping buketku, menepukkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa sejenak. Setelah itu ia melirikku lagi.

"Suaramu tadi itu cukup kencang, tahu? Jangan-jangan peti-peti yang telah dikuburkan bisa terbangunkan lagi karena suaramu yang keras itu," godanya.

"Ih, enak saja!" balasku.

"Shinji pernah beritahu aku tentang isi ema yang kau tulis," kata Sanada senpai.

"E-eh?!" wajahku langsung merona merah mendengarnya. Jelas, tega sekali ia membeberkan itu pada sahabatnya!

"Tapi kalian memang sehati, ya!" katanya lagi.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Isi ema kalian sama," jawab Sanada senpai, memasang wajah serius.

"Hah?" tanyaku keheranan. Kupikir-pikir lagi, memang waktu itu setelah aku selesai menulis, ternyata senpai sudah lebih dulu selesai menulis. Tapi ... sungguhkah isi ema kami sama?

"_Ingin selalu bersamanya_," ujar Sanada senpai. Aku terkejut mendengar tiga kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Itu yang ia tulis di ema-nya."

Mataku langsung membulat seketika. Jelas. Itu kalimat yang sama dengan yang kutulis. Sama persis. Sungguh. Aku terkejut.

"Apa itu berarti...harapan kami sama-sama tidak terkabul?" gumamku, cukup keras sampai di telingat Sanada senpai.

"Kupikir tidak begitu," jawab lelaki yang duduk dekatku itu. "Karena suatu saat nanti, kau pun akan menyusul dia di dunia lain. Tetapi selama kau masih di dunia ini, kupikir ia masih belum meninggalkanmu. Karena selama kau masih menyayanginya, ia akan tetap tinggal di hatimu."

Aku tercengang mendengar perkataan senpaiku ini. Langsung saja kulirik batu nisan Shinjiro senpai dengan mata sendu. Benar juga, selama ini aku masih terus memikirkannya. Bukan, aku bukan memikirkannya karena tidak terbiasa menjalani hari tanpanya, tetapi memang aku memikirkan dia yang sudah di alam lain.

"Arisato," panggil Sanada senpai. "Kenangan kalian berdua bukan hanya dalam ema yang kalian tulis di kuil. Tetapi kenangan itu harusnya masih tetap tinggal di hatimu. Jangan, jangan pernah kau membuang kenangan itu."

Aku mengangguk sekali, dan menatap makam Shinjiro senpai sekali lagi.

Mungkin selama ini aku berlebihan dengan mengunjungi makamnya –yang sebenarnya tidak bisa terbilang dekat dengan asrama- dua minggu sekali. Mungkin aku memang masih belum benar-benar melepasnya. Mungkin alasan Sanada senpai mengunjungi makam ini hanya beberapa bulan sekali adalah karena ia menasihati dirinya sendiri dengan perkataan yang tadi ia ucapkan padaku. Mungkin, Mitsuru senpai juga seperti itu.

Kenangan-kenangan itu memang masih tetap tinggal di hatiku, tetapi kadang aku melupakan keberadaan mereka disana. Ya sudahlah. Kutatap sekali lagi makamnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Selamat ulangtahun, senpai," gumamku pelan, memberi ucapan sekali lagi. "Aku sungguh menyayangimu."

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Hepi bedei (?) abang Shinjiiiii~~~ *telat 2 hari woi*  
tapi memang Shinji x Minako unyu ya, Fei gak bisa nge ship Shinji dengan siapa pun kecuali dengan sang FMC :')

Review?


End file.
